A Scooter has features of simple structure, low price and easy maintenance, which are more popular for customers. To apply force in use any of the feet towards the ground and push the scooter continues to slide is an inconvenient operation, it may cause dangerous by improper operation. The inventor had invented the prior art (Taiwan patent number: M383531) to solve the above mentioned problems, but the prior art still have some disadvantages of uneasy operation, complex structure, inconvenience of assembly and maintenance, higher manufacturing cost.
In view of this, the present invention overcomes these difficulties.